Encouraging Words
by CherryKnot3
Summary: The war is over. Feelings resurface, questions are asked, pain takes over. Memories flood her head as his urge to see her increased.


**SPOILER ALERT FOR CHAPTERS 614 AND 615. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT THEN READ THE CHAPTERS NOW! Of course, if you want. **

**Sorry about the length. **

* * *

Hinata saw light through her covered eyes. Bright light emitting strongly as she prepared herself she tried her best to open them for her eyelids felt like dumbbells. She peered as the intense light stung her eyes causing her to let out a hiss and close them tightly. After a short time Hinata tried again wanting to know more of where she was… Hinata heard faint beeping and hums in the room, but other than that it was complete silence. When Hinata's eyes eventually got used to the blinding light she opened her eyes slowly realizing the familiar surroundings. It didn't take long for her to figure out she was in the hospital. She sighed deeply immediately flinching in pain.

_"Note to self – don't sigh,"_ She thought.

Hinata heard faint noises from outside her door. She figured it was nurses and doctors running through the halls desperately getting to patients. Then it hit her—

The war

Hinata didn't know how she ended up there – she didn't even recall blacking out. Peering around the room one last time, Hinata thought back at her memories of anything that had happened. Smiling softly, the faintest memory occurred to her.

**…**__

_Naruto was at the verge of giving up when Neji had died protecting Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was holding out his hand towards the enemy everyone was so desperately trying to defeat the enemy doing the same._

_Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her… Naruto was willing to give up and give in. She knew he was doing this to stop anymore deaths to come upon us, his comrades, and alliance.___

_But she simply can not idly sit back and watch him as he was doing something utterly dumb._

_She had to do something, anything to stop this. She racked her brain for a thought to stop such an outrageous decision he was even considering making. ___

_She slapped him.___

_Not too hard or too soft. ___

Her hand moved on impulse shocking both of them, but she quickly shrugged it off. She_ cupped his whiskered cheek as she brought herself to look into his eyes meeting confused and shocked dark blue orbs. _

_Hinata's lavender eyes hardened showing how upset and determined she became. _

_Fighting the urge to scream at him she searched desperately for Naruto in his eyes… _

_The Naruto she knew and everybody loves._

_She took in a slow breath as I started to speak. _

**…**_  
_  
Hinata glanced towards the door snapping out of her thoughts, slowly managing a sad frown.

At this very moment, Neji would have barged in mumbling about how troublesome she was being. He would give her a brief scolding then as his eyes soften he'd ask if she was alright like he always did whenever she ended up in the hospital.

He'd ask her if she would like something to eat or drink.

Stay with her till' someone told him to go home and rest.

Hinata bit her bottom lip as her heart was suffocating under the unbearable seething pain. It felt like someone was grabbing her heart and squeezing it tightly, pain spilling throughout her whole body.

A tear dripped down on Hinata's creamy colored skin gripping the white sheets till her knuckles turned white.

She remembered the time when she was feeling like her old, useless self. Bangs hovering over her eyes as depression took over her, lips quivering dramatically from uncontained tears, legs buckled to keep her from falling. The horrible feeling was haunting her… luring her back into the darkness, into the hellhole of her life. She didn't want to go back, but what could she do? She was powerless anyways.

Then right at that moment on the edge of giving up from the light she felt a soft pat on her shoulder snapping her back to her senses. Instead of the hand withdrawing, it held on, tightening its grip as another hand grabbed her other shoulder. Her head shot up meeting pools of gray staring down at her with… care? His eyes hardened so fast she thought she imagined it.

"Don't give up," he simply said before letting go. Stepping back he went into a defensive stance, byakugan activated. She stared at him with confusion written all over her face.

He sighed, "Naruto wouldn't be happy with you being like this."

Neji smirked as Hinata gave him a gentle smile.

The thought of Neji being gone is literally **killing** her.

"Neji-nii-san…" Hinata said softly as she trembled. On a failed attempt to wipe her tears she sat up, ignoring the disaster of her hair sticking out everywhere, brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, crying softly into the white sheets. She brushed off the immense pain as she hugged her knees harder against her.

"Good-bye…," Hinata let out a whimper, "Neji-nii-san…," Hinata managed a small smile as her heart was breaking… She really wished Neji was still alive, so she could run into his arms and hug him tightly without letting him go.

Hold him closer to her as she cries her heart out.

**…**

_"Remember what Neji had said…" Hinata started as she still looked at him not once averting her gaze. ___

_"'Naruto your life is just not your own anymore, so you understand what that means?" Hinata asked rhetorically as her eyes softened. Naruto stared at her as his shock didn't leave his face, slowly registering everything she's saying.___

_"Your ideals… Your words… The desire to save every one of your comrades…," Hinata paused.___

_"Those are things worth fighting for!" Hinata stated as seriousness entered her eyes. ___

_"What inspired Neji and carried him this far… Were those very principles." _

___"But it's not only you, Naruto… Every one of us here has come to believe in those very words and that is why we fight in earnest to protect each other." Her voice became stern, but reassuring. ___

_"That is why… We are family," Hinata took in a shaky breath trying her best to give him a calm smile. __  
_  
**…**

A familiar voice echoed faintly, whipping her head to the room door snapping her out of her reverie. She eyed it curiously for she couldn't quite make out the words, but all she knew was the voice was now arguing with some person who argued back without restrain. The noise of the echoing screaming and running of footsteps hurt her head so fast she felt nauseous. Releasing her legs Hinata winced in pain of the constant pounding throughout her brain. She pinched her pinkie to fight back a scream, enduring it as she laid back down into the uncomfortable pillows, beads of sweat forming on the crease of her forehead.

* * *

Sakura ran through the hallways of the hospital taking in paced breaths through her nose then out her mouth as she tried her best to get to patients who are in need of her assistance. The war had ended and many injured people had entered the hospital like raindrops falling from the sky. She was injured herself, but brushing her troubles aside people needed her more than she needed herself.

Sakura instantly ran to the scene and offered as much help as she can to anyone in need of help. She wasn't that surprised at the situation; there were so many people that had been hurt that the hospital had some patients spread out on floors in some rooms with others. Sakura wiped sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she stopped in front of a door nervously reaching out for the knob. She flinched when a loud voice called out to her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned on her heels to the voice that she recognized in an instant feeling quickly annoyed.

She doesn't have time for this.

"Naruto! What is it you want?" Sakura yelled at him as he reached her. Naruto plastered his eyes on the ground as he mumbled something adding to Sakura's impatience.

"Naruto! Spit it out! I'm busy!" She shouted making him flinch.

Slowly he nodded, "Is everyone going to be fine?" Naruto blurted out.

Sakura stiffened as her muscles tensed up. Forcing a smile, she felt miserable inside. She hated giving bad news they always force out a bad outcome and she couldn't bring herself to see his pained face, but she can not lie to him either.

"Ino and Shikamaru seem to be fine, but are undergoing a minor concussion," Sakura started.

"Choji, Sai, and Lee have internal bleeding with a few hints of poison, but by the treatment they are receiving I personally think they will make it." Sakura stopped and closed her eyes shut trying to remember.

"Kiba and Tenten are going through serious damage, but with the medicine provided I think they will vastly improve," Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto's face still the same, eyes not leaving her face.

"Shino, Gai-sensei, and Kakashi-sensei are severely hurt and have used up a lot of chakra, but right now…" Sakura trailed off as she took a look at the clipboard she had in her hand. "They seem to be sleeping at the moment," Sakura stopped and saw Naruto step back a little. Frowning deeply, Naruto's eyes darkened.

"And…" Sakura started, but trailed off.

"Hinata is surprisingly the least damaged, but is going through a coma." Sakura grinned, "It's been a week since she was in the coma so I'm not really sure if she is awake right now." Sakura said as his eyes shot up, eyes sparkling with hope.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. Hinata was okay… Every one of his comrades is okay… But a very frustrating thought keeps creeping back into his brain no matter how many times he has tried to seal it and lock it up. His eyes filled with grief as he couldn't shake the thought of Neji being gone and how it affected not only Hinata, but every one else deeply. He knew he had to check on his friends to show that he was happy and glad to see them alive. He wanted them to feel relieved and calm after what had happened in the war, so they would be able to move past it even when it changed their lives. He knew he had to, but he had to visit someone first… He made it his first priority.

"Sakura!" Sakura flinched as Naruto shouted her name. Why did he shout she wasn't more than two steps away from him?

"What?"

"What's Hinata's room number?" Naruto asked as he waited for her answer eagerly.

"Room 408,"

Naruto swiftly turned away, quickly running towards the room. He doesn't know why, but he had to get there and see her. He knew that Sakura was right she was the apprentice of the most experienced medic nin ever lived, but he wanted to see it with his eyes.

Then he stopped.

What was he going to say to her? Thanks? For always being there? Smile?

No, he needed to say the words that has been itching his heart the moment those three words entered the air at the battle with Pein. Grinning with pride he ran off with excitement in each step he took. He is going to make it up to her.

He will, that's a promise!

Sakura looked curiously at his retreating back until it disappeared at a curve. She sighed heavily remembering what Hinata had said during the war after Neji was pronounced dead.

**…**  
_  
__"Neji's sacrifice will have been in vain…" Hinata said as she tried to talk some sense in him.___

_"If you were going to throw the towel in now," Hinata gave him a worried look. His expression didn't change but it was softening. ___

_"Going back on your word… would truly kill your comrades…!" Her voice became louder and louder as she focused only on him. A million things were running through her head, heartfelt emotions threatening to overtake her and break her tough mask. ___

_"And it would be a result in us ceasing to be…" She paused for a short second.___

_"A family, at least that's how I feel…" She quickly added._

**… **

Naruto ran through the halls trying his best to avoid bumping into people who were doing the same as he was. He scanned the door numbers he passed by as he continued his chase. He had to see her… he had to show her how grateful he is for what she said! What she said made him realize he wasn't alone, he wasn't ever alone, he had friends that eventually became family to him and she made him realize that.

He curse under his breath as a man hit him on his shoulder making him lose his balance. A short moment passed and he quickly started to run again gritting his teeth is frustration as he couldn't stop thinking of what she had said.

**…**

_"That is why… Now is the time to stand with me, Naruto-kun."___

_"Moving forward with your head held high and not taking back any of your words…"___

_"… That is also my way of the ninja!" She exclaimed as a frown overtook her features._  
**  
****…**

She had hope in her eyes that Naruto didn't miss. She was hoping that her words would get to him and sink in. She wanted him to make sure he wasn't going to give up on them. The pain and hurt he saw in her pearl like eyes gave him an urge to pull her into his embrace her soothing her with words. He stared at her face which had dried up tear trails and a worried expression. Everyone was there to support him and fight alongside with him. His comrades and alliance were willing to die for him and for the sake of the future.

Naruto recalled the time the kyuubi came out of nowhere and started talking to him. Naruto chuckled for a moment then remembered why he was here in the first place. He stopped when he finally reached the room; he stood up straight, controlled his breathing, and placed his hand on the door knob with a swift move, he quickly opened the door blurting out her name like an idiot.

* * *

Hinata sat up in her bed as she buried her face in her palms. She slowly raised her head from her hands as she lowered it on her lap. She looked around room to find no one, but herself. It was depressing in this hospital… This is where people's lives have been saved, but also the place where lives are lost. Hinata lay back in the hospital bed raising her right hand above her face. She looked aimlessly at it, gently smiling at the memory.

**…**  
_  
__Naruto slowly raised his hand and reached for Hinata's that held his cheek tenderly and careful. Slowly, he pulled it away from him still keeping a firm hold. Hinata gasped as Naruto regained movement and her eyes widened in shock as Naruto took her hand in his. Hinata's mind became foggy as she felt his warm hand pressed against her's. The simple gesture sent sparks through her body causing her to shiver. She couldn't really process that Naruto was holding her hand as she was surprised herself when she didn't pulled away. ___

_Why would she? He needed comfort and Hinata was happy enough to give it to him. ___

_She doesn't know what he is thinking now, but all she knew by his expression he was giving her he she was fueled up again and was ready for some action. She smiled as she realized he had taken her words to his heart finding it as courage in the most depressing time. She saw that Naruto had finally come to realization that we're in the middle of a war and he was sure that he was going to protect his comrades and alliance to the very end. ___

_"Hinata…" Naruto said softly as he got to his feet.___

_"Thanks a bunch!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood by her side, holding her hand in a gentle grip.___

_"It's because you've been by my side this whole time…" Naruto grinned as Hinata looked at him. ___

_"Let's get this show on the road, Hinata!" Naruto shouted. Hinata felt the determination in him through her fingers that was held carefully by Naruto. ___

_"O-okay!" Hinata stuttered out._

**…**

Hinata stroked her fingers with her free hand tracing it down to her palm as she remembered the warmth of his hand enveloping her entirely. The fact he was there and still had his head held high refusing to let anything get in the way made her smile to no end.

She slowly lowered her hand to her side sighing deeply. She hissed through clenched teeth as she made an attempt to swing her legs over the bed. Wincing, she shuddered as her feet reached the cold floor. Taking in a sharp breath she stood up, gasping, she fell limply beside the bed, her hands grabbing desperately on a cold, metal staff for support. Hinata coughed dryly. She swallowed then she coughed again and again and again. She cursed under her breath as her legs gave out on her, but her stubbornness only drove her to bring herself up again. Breathing heavily, she managed to get on her feet taking a few steps as she wobbled from side to side. Letting go of the metal and ripping off the IV she hugged her arms rubbing slightly as a cold breeze hit her. Ignoring the screaming pain from her legs she hurried towards the door desperate to get of here and checking on everyone. She needed to check on Kiba, Ino, Shino, Shizune, Tsunade, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, and...

Hinata gulped as her heart jumped in her throat.

Naruto

Is he okay? Is he safe? Is he— is he alive?

A few paces away from the door she forced her legs to go farther, faster as fear made her shake uncontrollably. She bit her bottom lip as the crushing weight of reality was dawning on her making it hard for her to breathe. The door suddenly door flung open with a loud bang making her lose her balance. The door revealed a surprised expression that matched her's. Hinata fell to her butt as the air was knocked out of her.

"Hinata!"

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Hinata tried to smile as she winced.

"Oh my—what happened?!" Sakura exclaimed as she closed the door behind her and turned her attention back to Hinata.

"Here let me help you," Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm wrapping it around her shoulders pulling her up lightly. She wrapped an arm around the Hyuuga's waist for support secretly glaring at the large mound that became forced upon the pink ninja's face.

After she settled Hinata in bed she sat on the chair near the bed.

"Good. I have a solid five minutes before Naruto finds out I had lied to him," Sakura mumbled as she looked towards the ground and let out a sigh of relief.

"What?"

Sakura looked at her then smiled, "It's nothing."

"Anyways…" Sakura trailed off.

Hinata looked at her curiously waiting for her to speak.

* * *

"Hinata!" Naruto called her name as he barged in. His face fell as he saw the person in front of him.

It was an old lady!

"Y-yes?" The old lady answered scared shitless.

"You're Hinata?"

The old lady nodded, "I go of the name Hinata."

Naruto looked at her curiously as he looked at her eyes.

Dark brown

This wasn't Hinata and Naruto is sure as hell is going to give Sakura a yelling of a lifetime.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," Naruto apologized as he waved good-bye and closed the door behind him. Turning on his heels, ran through the halls with anger rising within him.

* * *

Sakura kept squirming in her seat avoiding eye contact. Hinata just stared at her confusion creasing on her forehead.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura flinched putting a stop to her actions, "um, sorry. I kind of spaced out."

"I want to talk to about…" Sakura trailed off. She nibbled on her lower lip cursing. Why is it so hard to ask?

"You and Naruto's relationship," Sakura said as she blushes the color as her hair, her eyes not meeting Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widen in shock.

She has never heard of such a thing.

Having the said word 'relationship' and Naruto and Hinata's name in the same sentence made her blush deeply.

Did he proclaim something when she was out? No, Naruto wouldn't do something like that. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding? She thought.

Who would ever guess that Hinata and Naruto have a thing between them? I mean, sure they held hands, but that doesn't mean anything. He knew she loved him, but even if she hadn't told him, he would've still held her hand, right?

Hinata's started feeling nauseous as she felt blood rush to her head. In a minute she fainted.

Her faintest memory was a very, very angry person barging in yelling at Sakura so furiously as Sakura held her hands in front of her face making excuses.

"Naruto-kun…?"

* * *

**Do you Like it?! Hope you enjoyed it. I lack in the emotion describing part so I obviously need to work on that **

**The words in the flashback belongs to Kishimoto, but the rest is mine so yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **


End file.
